


glimpses

by emmizu



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Background Relationships, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Kissing, Prompt Fic, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmizu/pseuds/emmizu
Summary: Teresa doesn't know how she fell for her best friend. Maybe it started all those years ago under a crab apple tree.





	glimpses

They get married under a crab apple tree in Thomas’ backyard at the age of six. She wore her white Easter dress from a few months before and her mother’s favorite white heels. 

Minho looked silly in her father’s sport jacket. The bottom of it nearly brushed the ground, and his hair was sticking up in every direction, but the toothless smile he shot her as he took her hands and kissed them in holy matrimony remained forever in her memories. 

Thomas’ mother had the pictures stashed somewhere in a photo album up in their attic. Someday she’d have to convince Thomas to let her look for them when they were talking again, of course. 

He’d been her bridesmaid while little Newt had been Minho’s best man. Her childhood memory made it unforgettable. White flowers, clear blue skies, food by the pile and friends from all over the world. 

In reality, it was a hot summer day. Like the peak of hotness for that day, and her bouquet was made from dandelions. It was cloudy and the only food they had happened to be peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with bananas. 

And like she mentioned earlier, Thomas, his mother and Newt were their only wedding guests. 

They weren’t married long. It probably lasted a week at most, but she’d never tell anyone that she wished it would’ve lasted a bit longer.

xxx

They were ten when her parents got divorced. She never saw her dad again. So, it was just her and her mom in a two-story home on the same street with the same neighbors, and possibly, a different outlook on life.

But Teresa was ten, and she didn’t know any better. Her parents got divorced, and her father just disappeared. It seemed rather normal. 

Her mom would cry at night and curse her dad’s name when she thought her daughter was asleep. But Teresa figured it would soon pass. 

It never did. Her mom would always be angry, but for what- she wouldn’t know until she was older. 

Minho and the rest of their friends would still come over to play and, likewise, she’d go over to play with them. 

Sometimes her mom would come and talk with the other parents. Other times she was dropped off to play and then eventually sleep over because getting a hold of her mom could sometimes be a problem. 

It was one of those particular nights when Teresa was waiting by the door for her mom that Minho’s mom came out of the kitchen. Phone still in her hand as she gave Teresa a small, albeit sad smile. 

“You’ll be staying here tonight, honey.” 

Teresa accepted the news, not surprised, but curious as to why her mom wasn’t picking her up again. 

Minho appeared behind his mom, already dressed in his pajamas. Face scrunched up and glowering like he was just told he was grounded. 

He doesn’t stay behind his mom long. Instead, he stomped over, grabbed Teresa’s hand and lead her up the stairs, muttering under his breath all the way to his room. 

Teresa doesn’t fight the hold just lets him take the lead. His mom doesn’t follow after them either, and Minho said nothing more that night. 

He let her change into some of his pajamas and forced her into his bed as he crawled in next to her.

No one, not even Minho, knew how much she appreciated it. She watched him fall asleep under the cover of darkness. His breath evened out, his eyes flutter closed and the grip on her hand loosened. 

All too soon, she fell asleep next to him. Hand in hand.

xxx

They were thirteen and in middle school. The same school, same grade and almost all the same teachers.

Except for gym class. 

That was prime time boy and girl time. Not close one on one time, but the kind of time where both parties would admire each other from afar. Giggle with their friends and dare each other to make the first move. 

Teresa didn’t care much for the class. It was awkward being looked at in that way. Most girls were already going through puberty now and having a bunch of childish boys staring at you, and hopefully not making fun of you, was awkward. 

Not to mention, most girls were taller than the boys too. Ugh, don’t even get her started on acne and periods. At least, she’d be done with her awkward phase before high school. Some kids weren’t that lucky. 

“Who’re you looking at?” Harriet asked from the ground, stretching her legs out and leering up at her. 

Rolling her eyes, Teresa sat down next to her and copied the stretch she was doing. “No one,” she replied. “Just watching all of them _drool_ over each other.” 

Harriet snorted. “It’s not drooling if they’re all bashful and awkward.” 

“True.” 

“Did you notice Newt?” 

Teresa looked over her shoulder and tried to pick him out from the crowd. There he was. Standing off in the back, he was whispering to Winston, completely ignoring the other boys. Hell, even Winston was trying, and failing, to not watch the way Hillary bent over to touch her toes without bending her knees. 

“What about it?” Teresa asked, turning back around to stretch her other leg. 

Harriet shrugged, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Sonya’s said some things is all.” 

Teresa fought hard to be uninterested. “Unless Newt’s said something to you, I wouldn’t listen to what his sister’s saying.” This was no one’s business until he said so. So, she would stay out of it and be there when he eventually did. 

Harriet didn’t bring it up anymore after that. Well, to her at least.

xxx

They were fourteen when Minho announced his interest in a girl. A really cool and pretty girl, according to him.

A badass, ass kicking kind of girl. Short hair, an attitude for days and she really appreciated the color black. Not to mention, she wasn’t just attracted to dudes, but she liked girls too. 

So, she was impeccably _cool_. 

What also made her impeccably cool was the fact the whole eighth grade was invited to her party this Friday. 

Minho was beside himself. This was going to be the best party ever. Her parents were going to be upstairs and were most likely going to leave them alone as long as it didn’t get too noisy in the basement. 

“So, it’s settled! We’ll get a ride from my mom and have the greatest time of our lives! You’re gonna make it, Teresa, right?” 

Minho was going to be insufferable until she agreed, wasn’t he? Teresa reluctantly gave him the answer he wanted. “Yeah, I’ll go. What time?” 

“We’ll meet at my house around seven. Brenda wants us there early to set up.” Minho said eagerly. “I’ll see you guys later!” 

They watched him go, each deflating and shooting each other sympathetic looks. This was going to be a long two days until the party.

xxx

It was two days later and they were still fourteen. Fourteen and awkward. Fourteen and playing a silly game of spin the bottle. The party wasn’t as big as Minho made it out to be. It wasn’t the whole eighth grade class. It was just a group of ten or so kids.

Teresa recognized most of the party goers, but she wasn’t interested in mingling with any of them. She was too busy watching Minho watch Brenda. 

Newt nudged her shoulder, handing her the empty bottle. “Your turn,” he said, nudging her shoulder again when she didn’t make a move to grab it. 

Minho was smitten with her. She’d never seen him this way before. She didn’t know how she felt about it. 

“Resa,” Thomas called, waving a hand in front of her face. “It’s your turn!” 

His outburst caused Minho to break his stare. His eyes landing on her caused her to jump into action. Drawing her gaze away, she set the bottle down and spun it. She’d be lying if she didn’t wish for it to land on Minho. 

Maybe she always liked him. Maybe it just occurred to her. All she really knew was a small part of her wanted to be on the other end of his smitten gaze. 

A chorus of snickers echoed through the room as the bottle landed on Brenda. She was the picture of unbothered as she scooted closer, grinning as a rosy color overtook Teresa’s cheeks. O-okay this was happening. 

Teresa forced herself to focus only on Brenda. Otherwise, she’d lose her nerve and probably bow out. Face on fire, she leaned forward- tilting her head accordingly to meet the other’s lips. 

A quick kiss later and their audience erupted in hoots and whistles. Before she could lean back too far, Brenda gave her another peck for good measure, pulling back to give her a sly wink. 

“You’re a good kisser,” Brenda teased. “Keep up the good work.” 

Teresa couldn’t help but laugh, feeling her nerves melt away with one simple joke. So, Minho’s crush wasn’t so unfounded. She was totally his type. If only she was too.

xxx

They were fifteen when Minho told her one of his deepest, best kept secrets under the stars in his backyard on his trampoline. The stars seemed to be especially bright tonight. However, it was possible that the alcohol they had been drinking was tricking her eyes.

She felt pleasantly light and foggy. Her mother was on another dead-end date. Her third one this week. She couldn’t remember the last time her mom had a steady boyfriend. Maybe over a year ago, and the guy was a major douche. 

Right, right. The secret Minho was telling her. She needed to focus now. 

“I think I’m bi,” Minho drawled, adjusting his arms behind his head. The empty bottle of vodka rolling away and falling to the ground with his movements. 

Teresa rolled over to face him, studying the side of his face. He didn’t seem overly tense about his confession. Her mind immediately went to Newt’s coming out just a few months prior. He’d been so casual about it. Like he was talking about the weather. 

No one expected any less of him though. They were just happy he finally felt comfortable enough to say something. He seemed a lot happier. Less distracted. Teresa loved seeing this freer side to him. She’d never been prouder of him. 

All of them felt that way. 

“Really?” She asked, silently urging him to look at her. 

Rubbing his eyes, Minho nodded his head. “I think I’ve felt like this… for a while.” 

Teresa smiled, reaching out to place a hand over Minho’s chest. His heart was racing. She almost laughed. So, he was nervous. He just didn’t want to show it. What an ass. 

“I’m glad you told me,” she said, bouncing slightly when he rolled to face her. 

“You don’t think it’s…” 

“No,” Teresa interrupted. “You’re still a pompous jerk, but you’re my best friend. I love you for you. This doesn’t change a thing.” 

With a roll of his eyes, Minho snorted. The drunk giggles finally took over the both of them. They laughed until their stomachs hurt. Minds foggy and vision blurry, they watched the stars and fell asleep under the star lit sky.

xxx

They were fifteen and freshman in high school. Aris was new and stunning... to Minho. As in, Minho had a giant crush on the kid. He tried to play it off as annoyance. He really, truly tried, but everyone always caught him looking twice.

It was cute and sweet. Not to mention, Aris wasn’t oblivious to the crush. He just played the part and watched Minho squirm. So, yeah, it was cute and sweet to see Minho have the freedom to like who he wanted to like.

As for her, she still liked Minho. Always had the more she realized it, but another friend of theirs was catching her eye lately. 

“So, you and Thomas, huh?” Minho attempted to tease, pretending to act uninterested when Aris caught him looking a couple of desks away. 

“What about it?” She asked, trying to ignore him, so she could focus on their group work. 

Minho shrugged, looking over at her work and erasing what he originally had. “Figured you guys would eventually end up dating is all.” 

Unimpressed with their conversation so far, Teresa put her pencil down and frowned at him. “We are _not_ dating.” 

Minho raised an eyebrow at the statement, clearly doubtful. “Right. You guys constantly making out means you’re not dating. Gotcha.” 

Now, she was glaring. “Kissing is kissing. Plus, we haven’t really talked about what we are with all the kissing. So, I think that means we aren’t dating.” 

“Do you want me to talk to him?” 

The question sent her nerves into overdrive. The hair on her arms stood on end, and she became increasingly aware or paranoid that everyone was looking at them. They weren’t, of course. She was cautious to even bring up the subject to Thomas. She liked where they were at. 

It was safe. There weren’t any expectations to meet or follow. She wouldn’t ask for anything more. 

Her mom always expected more, wanted more, demanded more. Her boyfriends never gave her anything. It was no wonder they never stayed around longer than a year. 

She wouldn’t make those same mistakes. She wouldn’t allow it. 

Taking her time, Teresa studied his face, searching every molecule of it. She couldn’t see what she was looking for. Not here in this moment. Maybe some other time. 

“No, you don’t need to,” she answered, picking up her pencil again. “All you need to worry about is how you’re going to ask Aris out.” 

The answering indignant squawk distracted her long enough to hide her disappointment.

xxx

They were sixteen and legal to drive. Minho had a car. A crappy, old white sedan with a cracked windshield and a few doors that were hard to open and creaky. Yet, it was beyond perfect.

So those nights spent sleeping out on the old trampoline were in the past. They had a car. Yeah, technically, it wasn’t her car, but it might as well be. The only other car she drove or rode in was her mom’s. It wasn’t the same though. There wasn’t freedom with that. She preferred the shitty sedan. 

Minho didn’t seem to mind neither did his parents, so- like she said- it was perfect. 

Right now, they were at the local lookout, sitting on the hood of his car and eating their second helping of burgers and fries. Teresa stole one of his waffle fries, pretending to feed him before shoving it in her mouth instead. 

His mock irritation with her didn’t last long when she went to do it again. Just as she tried to pull back the fry, Minho darted forward and stole it right out of her fingers. When his lips touched her fingers, it was like time froze. 

A jolt of nervous energy erupted up her arm and down her spine as his playful eyes locked on hers. Could he see the blush threatening to color her cheeks? Could he see the want hiding in the depths of her irises? 

In a blink of an eye, their moment was over. Minho pulled away, smacking his lips as he finished off the stolen fry. Teresa visibly deflated, turning away and using the quiet, tense moment to redirect her body’s reactions. 

Minho and Aris were taking a break. This wasn’t fair to either of them especially Aris. Minho didn’t know if they were going to work it out or not, but he was willing to try and so was his boyfriend. Or whatever. 

With a sigh, Teresa picked up her milkshake and busied herself with it. Minho groaned and leaned back on the windshield, putting an arm behind his head to cushion it. 

Eventually, Minho broke the silence. “Sorry about that,” he murmured, picking up his milkshake. “I don’t know what I was doing there.” 

Teresa shook her head, keeping the wince from her expression. Swallowing came a lot easier than she expected. “It’s fine. It was me too.” 

“So… you haven’t talked about Thomas in a while?” It was a question more than anything, and it wasn’t one she was willing to discuss. Not in full detail anyway. Therefore, she kept it simple. 

“There’s nothing to talk about.” 

He didn’t broach the subject anymore after that. Which she was eternally grateful for. Thomas had his eyes on someone else now anyways. Or, perhaps, he always did.

xxx

They were seventeen and drinking at a party. The house was virtually in the middle of nowhere. Whoever owned the house was gone for the weekend and the kid of those vacationing parents was taking full advantage of their absence.

The beer was warm and sort of sour. However, it was the cheapest beer kids their age could scrounge up on short notice. Thomas and Newt were talking loudly on either side of her, using themselves as shields because there were kids from other schools here, and they were known to be aggressively flirtatious. 

So, it was for the best. At least, that was what Thomas had said. Newt believed she could handle herself, which she appreciated, but she agreed to let them surround her. Minho had gone off to get them some more beers, but she noticed where his gaze had lead him. 

Brenda always looked stunning. No matter what she wore. Tonight, it was ripped up boy shorts, crop top off the shoulder and short hair up in a messy bun. Her converse were untied, so she was kneeling down to retie them. 

“Resa?” Newt asked, leaning down and effectively blocking her view.

Shaking off her tunnel vision, she gave him her full attention. “Yeah? Sorry- what’s up?” 

She felt Thomas step in closer to hear their conversation. Newt gave her a sly grin, glancing up at Thomas before addressing her. “Are you planning on saying anything to that twat?” 

Teresa rolled her eyes, pushing at his shoulder and scoffing. “Shut up if you know what’s good for you.” 

“You should probably do it soon. Looks like he’s moving in on Brenda.” Thomas added, earning himself a death glare from her. 

“Both of you knock it off-” 

“Fresh, warm beers,” Minho announced out of the blue, causing everyone to break apart with a start. Brenda was right behind him along with an unfamiliar face, but damn those eyebrows were something else entirely. 

“Hey guys,” Brenda yelled over the noise of the beer pong competition in the next room. “This is Gally! He goes to Valley High!” 

Everyone acknowledged the introduction. Newt held out his hand first, taking over for the rest of them as they got acquainted. Teresa tore her eyes away as Thomas stepped in too. What she found instead was surprising. 

Minho was watching her over the rim of his beer bottle. Even from here she knew he wasn’t in the greatest shape. The reddish flush to his face was a big enough clue, but those bedroom eyes were even worse. 

Teresa valiantly ignored him and returned her attention to the hand being held out to her. “I’m Teresa,” she said loudly, catching Brenda watching Minho too. And Teresa did not like the knowing look she had on her face. 

“Gally,” the new kid said in return. Then his brows furrowed. “Wait… aren’t you-”

Brenda elbowed his side, cutting him off as he wheezed and clutched his side. Minho took a few large gulps of his beer and kept his eyes conveniently away. Newt and Thomas exchanged looks but chose not to say anything. 

Clapping her hands together, Brenda loudly said, “come on, boys, this has nothing to do with us!” She ushered Gally, Newt and Thomas away, leading them into the next room where another roar came from the beer pong table. 

Teresa was frozen in place as Minho emptied his beer and set it down on a nearby end table. He was closer now that they weren’t surrounded by their friends. So close that when he set down his empty bottle, his arm brushed her forearm- causing the hairs there to rise at the soft contact. 

“Look,” Minho began, crowding her space, so he wouldn’t have to yell over the music or the beer pong. “There’s something that’s been on my mind a lot lately.” 

Teresa braced against the wall behind her. Luckily, the alcohol was keeping her loose and a little relaxed so she appeared fine. But her heart and her mind were racing. The last time they had been this close was last year on his shitty sedan sharing fries under a cloudy night sky.

“What’s been on your mind?” She bravely asked, reaching out for Minho’s flannel and tugging on the ends to bring him closer. He stepped closer easily enough. His nose brushed her cheekbone as his breath caught at the sudden proximity. 

Okay so the alcohol was making her assertive too. This could either be good or bad. 

Resting his forearm on the wall near her head, Minho whispered one answer. “ _You_.” 

Ducking her head forward into his chest, Teresa giggled. A god, awful sound she’d never made before. Stupid, warm beer. “And?”

He sighed, lowering his face to the curve of her neck as she tilted her head to the side to accommodate him. Next thing she knew, he was mouthing at the skin there. She sucked in a breath, more goosebumps rising at the contact. 

“Minho?”

The rest of the night passed by in a hazy blur.

xxx

A week later, Minho’s eighteenth birthday had passed. She was still seventeen, but their ages had nothing to with their feelings. More specifically, their feelings for each other. Which was why they hadn’t talked about the party and were dancing around each other like scared, little puppies.

This was new, unexplored territory that neither of them knew how to approach. 

Nothing happened beyond a steamy make out. Honestly, Teresa didn’t remember much of the kissing. Perhaps, it was the fact that they were finally kissing each other that her brain just turned into mush. And the alcohol. She couldn’t leave out the warm alcohol.

A part of her could feel his eyes piercing into her back. He was sitting in the back of the classroom today. Whether it was to avoid her or not, she wasn’t sure. Brenda was effectively blocking him from her gaze. 

Teresa texted her a pouty face only to receive the shrugging girl emoji. So, she gave up on that end and pointedly didn’t turn around. She didn’t like being so distant from her best friend. It wasn’t fair. Plus, it was so close to graduation. They were going to the same university with Thomas and Newt. 

They couldn’t just let this affect everything between them. 

Right?

xxx

It was two weeks before graduation and their high school classes were wrapping up with final papers and exams- all of which was beyond stressful. Then there was the whole Minho thing she hadn’t worked out yet.

It didn’t help her mom was having a meltdown every other day. Her latest boyfriend was the ultimate cause, but Teresa’s impending move out at the end of the summer wasn’t helping things either. 

This morning over a bowl of cereal, she decided enough was enough, and she was going to fix this. They couldn’t dodge this forever. Her soul felt empty without him as dumb as that sounded. Newt and Thomas were caught in the middle of course, but they were politely trying to stay out of it. 

Mostly. 

She felt like Newt was more into their situation than he let on, but a part of her didn’t want to push it. 

Actually, screw that. 

She needed his advice. He was good at that. Slip a coin in like a vending machine and it just poured right out of him.

“Newt,” she said suddenly, looking up from her textbooks to stare right at him from across their study table.  
Running a hand through his unruly hair, he lifted his head. “Hmm?” 

“What… should I do about Minho?” 

Without missing a beat, he responded, “What do you think you should do?” 

“Obviously talk to him, but he always finds someone or something else to do.” 

Newt twirled his pencil and smiled. Oh, how she loathed that kind of smile coming from him. It was like he was waiting for this all along. “You want me to trap him?” 

Immediately, Teresa perked up at the idea. “Would you?” 

“Your physics notes,” he replied nonchalantly. 

With a roll of her eyes, she handed over her notes, but when he reached out to grab them- she jerked them back. “Don’t ruin these. They are my lifeline too.” 

Newt scoffed. “Yeah I know. That’s why they’re the most sought out studying material in the whole senior class. I’ll make good on my promise today, alright?” 

“Fine,” she said, finally handing them over and getting back to work. The impending conversation was pushed into the back of her mind. Right now, she needed to make sure she passed her government class. She was not going to let her gpa slip.

xxx

A few hours later, the last bell of the school day rang their dismissal. Teresa had gotten Newt’s text to meet him out in the senior parking lot, so she stopped by her locker at an impeccable speed and rushed as fast as she could to their meeting spot.

Once outside, Teresa immediately saw them. Minho’s back was facing her, which was perfect. It gave him no chance to run away. Newt spotted her right away but kept his expression neutral as Minho spread his arms to explain whatever story he was talking about. 

Sneaking around Newt’s car, Teresa braved the storm of incoming emotions and tapped Minho’s shoulder. Surprised, he turned around, expression open and happy until he took in who was standing before him. 

“Oh… hey.” 

Teresa ignored the lame greeting and addressed Newt instead. “Thank you for doing this. You’re excused. Enjoy my physics notes!” She yelled the last part to his retreating form, snatching Minho’s wrist in case he got any funny ideas. 

Minho tugged experimentally, wincing when her grip only tightened. “Ouch! I’m not going anywhere! What’s up with you?” 

Teresa held a finger to his lips, shushing him. “Hey! You started this, not me! You stopped speaking to me first!” 

His face was turning red whether in embarrassment or anger she didn’t know until he found the words to speak. “You let me! You would never let me not talk to you!” 

“Excuse me?!” 

They were definitely receiving strange looks from fellow students walking nearby, but Teresa did not care. They were settling this now not later. 

He was sputtering. “W- we’ve known each other since we were in diapers! I can’t even- I can’t even remember the last time we fought like this and didn’t talk for weeks. Because you wouldn’t let it get that far, so now-”

Releasing his wrist, she pushed once at his chest, tone suddenly calm and serious. “We weren’t fighting. We made out at a party and somehow it got weird _mmph_ -“ 

Minho’s lips were dry but persistent against hers. Before she gave in completely and closed her eyes, she noticed Minho’s brows furrow in concentration as he traced her lips with his tongue, deepening the kiss for her. 

Opening her mouth, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed onto her tip toes, giving as much as she was taking. His hands went to her hips, but one dared to go lower. Grabbing a handful, he pulled her closer so she was nestled against his thigh. 

Somewhere in the back of her mind, all of this screamed familiar. It must’ve been deja vu from the notorious party. 

Minho broke the kiss to rest his forehead against hers. His breath faintly smelled like his favorite spearmint gum. She liked that gum. Her eyes fixed onto his lips, silently hoping for him to kiss her again. 

If… if she kissed him, would she be just as desperate as her mom? If it did, she couldn’t live with that. She promised herself a long time ago she would never turn out like that. Not if she could help it. 

Hands cupped her face, effectively cutting off her thoughts. His thumbs were on either side of her lips. Somehow, things felt a lot more intimate and vulnerable here. And his eyes. His pupils were blown wide and completely focused on her. God, she loved those brown eyes. 

Her heart felt like it was in her throat, watching him watch her. She suddenly felt open and exposed. Unsteady on her own two feet. 

“You’re scared of me,” he murmured roughly. 

She did that to his voice. She made him that way. She swallowed uneasily as he continued. 

Minho licked his lips, shuffling against Newt’s car behind him. His hands were hot against her face. “Don’t be. We didn’t get married under a crab apple tree for nothing, you know? ‘Til death do us part, right?” He was chuckling by the end of it, the hope in his eyes as clear as day. 

“You remember that?” Teresa couldn’t keep the disbelief out of her voice. 

“Of course, I do. I have the pictures as proof!” 

“I thought Thomas still had them.” 

One of his thumbs lightly traced her bottom lip. Then his gaze fell to her lips. “He hasn’t had them for a long time now.” 

Teresa wanted to ask how long. She really did. But her mind had other ideas. She could get used to kissing him like this. He responded in kind. Their noses bumped each other in the fray, but he was able to correct it by tilting her head accordingly. His fingers caressed her cheeks and jawline, drawing a sigh from her. 

Her hands wandered as well. First, Teresa started at his shoulders, using them to bring herself even closer if that was at all possible anymore. Then she found his collarbone underneath his shirt. She wondered how he would react to touch there from her mouth and teeth. From his chest, she went lower- skimming a hand underneath his shirt. 

Minho was hot to the touch there. She knew if she wasn’t careful though, she’d find his famous ticklish spot so she decided to move on. Only to be stopped by the very person she wanted to ravish. 

“H-hold on,” he panted, pecking the corner of her mouth as he drew away to address her. “As much as I would like to go there, we’re in public here. Not to mention, I think I see a teacher heading our way.” 

Biting her swollen lip in frustration, she looked over her shoulder to see that he was right. Mr. Janson was making a beeline toward them. Expression deadly. 

Minho ducked his head to her ear and whispered, “bet we can beat him to my car.” 

Teresa nodded, feeling jittery at the promise of finding somewhere private to go. Grabbing her hand, Minho pulled her along, laughing all the way as Janson yelled after them. 

Teresa would never forget the carefree joy plastered all over his face when he looked back at her. Maybe he was right after all, ‘til death do us part. It was just a silly promise back then. However, here and now, it mattered more than anything. 

So, she held on tighter and let Minho drag her to their escape.

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely anon requested this off of my stolensonya tumblr account :) Thank you so much for inspiring this and I hope it's okay. I mainly wrote this as a stress relief, so I hope it makes sense! This was so much fun to write!


End file.
